1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a technology for scrolling a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as personal computers have been used for various purposes such as documentation, table calculation, and web sight browsing, and are widespread for household and business purposes. As such information processing apparatuses, there are a desktop type apparatus having a display device and a main body separately and a portable type apparatus. Among the portable information processing apparatuses, there are a notebook type apparatus having a display device and a main body which are integrated, and also an apparatus of a size of being able to be carried by one hand.
In order to scroll a display screen of the portable information processing apparatus, a user operates an input device such as a keyboard, a mouse, and a touch pad.
However, when the user is holding the information processing apparatus, it is difficult or not possible to operate the input device to scroll the display screen with either one of right hand and left hand.
Accordingly, in a small-sized information processing apparatus used with being held by one hand, there is a conventional technology enabling the scrolling operation without using a hand which is not holding that small-sized information processing apparatus (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. Hei 7-64754).